::Reality is Just an Illusion::
by A Little Chaos
Summary: Tuskino Usagi and Keikoku Meimu are two of the eight japanese students that were accepted early to The OZ Academy. What happens when Treize Khusrenada gives them a proposition that will change their reality?


I don't own Sailor Moon just a couple characters I put into this story. No Usagi is not sailor moon, Princess of the moon, neo queen serenity, etc... She's getting her wish to be a normal student! Yeah 4 Usagi-chan!!!!! 

.:Setting Change:. 

Rini: Arigato Rini-chan for posting this for me! Everyone check out her stories she is such a good writer! 

Keikoku Meimu: Beauty of Illusion ::age 17 

HorizontoTenmei: Horizon of Daybreak:: age 18 

Tuskino Usagi: Rabbit of the Moon :: age 18 

****

.:Hall:. 

Two girls ran down one of the many halls of the OZ Academy. The blond haired girl suddenly dropped her large art portfolio and slowed down to pickup her things. Soldiers walked by her not even bothering to even help the girl. They looked at the odd pair (no they are not lesbians), one girl calm and serene, while the other is clumsy and loud. 

"Mei-chan, wait up!" Usagi called to Meimu who was walking ahead of her. Her golden blond hair shimmered in the sunlight as she tried to keep up. 

"Usagi-chan, hurry up! We don't want to be late for class do we?" she said laughing musically. She jogged back only stopping briefly to place down her black art portfolio. Meimu helped gather Usagi's things as more soldiers tried to take a peek under their skirts. 

"Hey you Hentais! Why don't you look at your own asses!" a man with long black hair shouted. The soldiers turned back to guarding the hallways. He glared at them as he ran by. 

"Late for class again, Tenmei-kun?" Meimu asked him. 

"Unfortunately, hai." he said sighing. They picked up the rest of her things and started towards class. 

.:Lunch:. 

Usagi watched the two of her closest friends talk together at the lunch table. They were talking about the latest news where the Gundams had attacked. She stared at the two again. They looked like such a perfect couple. With Meimu's long black wavy hair and her beautiful golden eyes. In her eyes, she was Usagi's role model. 

Tenmei on the other hand was on the 'Boyz Most Wanted list'. She had found that out in the girls' bathroom in the last stall. It was written on the inside of the door. His name was written right after the famous rock star, Kou Seiya. And that was pretty good. She had gone to school with Seiya in High school. She wondered how he was doing. 

"....eat outside?" Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of Meimu's voice. 

"Gomen, what did you say?" she asked. 

"I said , did you want to go eat outside?" Meimu said once more. Usagi nodded her head and the trio headed out the automatic doors.

They walked till they found a spot. It was by a small pond that had Lilys floating on top of the water. They sat down and ate until a group of girls walked by. They had on the short skirt version of the OZ school uniforms and were also wearing heavy make-up. Usagi recognized them as the girls who picked on her on the first day of collage. Meimu had saved her from a girl from their little 'group' who tried to slap her... 

"Hey new girl! You look a little lost. Trying to find your Mommy, huh?" the group laughed at her as she tried not to cry. 

"So, I bet you did the same thing when you first arrived here!" came the smart alick (sp?) reply from Usagi. 

"You Bitch!" she screamed. Out of anger she charged at her. People yelled at her to move. Usagi was paralyzed on the spot she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was close her eyes and let this crazy woman hit her. The hall became deathly silent. 

She cracked one eye open, then the other. Standing there in front of her was a girl with long, flowing black hair. Holding the blond girl's wrist in a death grip she said sweetly,

"Did I just hear what I thought I did? You know you got lost on your first day, Aino. Now if you're saying you didn't that just makes you a hypocrite. Why don't you tell me what that is." the girl said. 

"A person who says one thing and does another." 

"Brilliant answer. That's what you are, Aino. A hypocrite and a complete freak that hides all those pimples behind that mask of make-up." she said letting the girl's wrist go. The crowd parted and continued on with their lives. 

"Arigato, miss...." 

"Keikoku Meimu. Are you japanese too?" she asked. Usagi stood up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt. 

"Hai! Usagi, Tuskino Usagi." Usagi said. 

She later found out that the girls name, the one who tried to slap her was named Aino Minako. She was also Japanese..... 

"Well if it isn't the the two most hated people in the academy. Well at least I think so." her followers snickered from behind. "What's wrong, Keikoku? Scared to get sent to the head mistress Office?" Minako smirked. 

"Iie. It seems that you're the one who is." she said gathering her things together. But before she could complete the task, she was pushed into the pond by one of Minako's friends, Hino Rei. 

"Serves you right. After you humiliated Mina-chan in front of all those bisho'nen." Rei said smiling evilly. 

Tenmei reached down to help Meimu out of the pond. Meimu, now soaking wet tried to stepped out but instead got pushed back into the water by Minako who latched on to Tenmei. 

"Tenmei-kun, why don't you have lunch with us instead?" Minako asked putting on her best impression of puppy dog eyes. Tenmei, disgusted with this leech that had latched onto him pushed her away and said coldly, 

"Iie thank you, Aino-san." before he went back to helping Meimu. Usagi watched in silence as they walked away. She turned around only to have Rei flick her hair in her face. She brushed it out of her face as Rei turned back to glare at her. Minako turned around once more and walked back to Meimu, and whispered in her ear, 

"I'll get Tenmei, even if its the last thing I'll do." 

"It will be the last thing you do, Aino." she whispered back just as harshly. 

.:Dorm#83, second floor:. 

The nice sunny day was ruined because of the encounter with Minako. Meimu didn't talk to Usagi for the rest of the day even when she asked her for help on a math problem. She would usually help her and it was easy to understand her. 

"Meimu-chan, please talk and tell me what's wrong?" Tenmei tried to persuade her but it was still no use. Finally when Tenmei gave up he, left saying good bye to Usagi and that he would come to pick them up if he wasn't late for class again. 

Usagi walked back towards Meimu's room only to stop and see a picture hanging on the wall. There were six people in this picture. Two people she recognized instantly as Tenmei and Meimu, who were a whole lot younger. They group looked about twelve to thirteen years old. The other four she didn't recognize but guessed they were other classmates. 

"Hey, Usagi. What are you looking at?" Meimu said startling her. Usagi turned around and smiled happily. 

"I was just looking at this picture of you and Tenmei-kun, with a couple other friends." she was glad that she was talking with her. Meimu's eyes suddenly seemed to become dull and lifeless which did not suit her. She walked over to where Usagi was and stood beside her staring at all the pictures on the wall. 

"This picture was taken in 7th grade by one of the teachers there at our school. This is the only picture I have of all of my closest friends. Do you want to know what happened to them?" she asked pointing to three girls specifically. 

"Hai, onegai tell me what happened to them." Usagi had only known Meimu for two years and managed to find out little bits of information about her. Like her age, birthday, and what she liked to do on her free time. 

"They were abused by their father. I had heard her," she pointing to the girl with short black hair and round blue framed glasses that were tinted, "being beaten by a vacuum cord one day. 

"I was forbidden to see them on my free time and my phone number was blocked from their house." 

"What about the other girl?" she asked saddened by the story. Her odangos seemed to droop. 

She smiled sadly, "She's my idol. We don't talk that much because she goes to a different collage then we do." she said smiling truly. 

"Do you want to take a walk? It stopped fake raining." both girls laughed at Usagi's little joke. Here in the academy colony mostly everything was fake, including the sunlight. 

.:Another Hall:. 

Usagi and Meimu walked down yet another hall. They both talked and laughed about things that were embarrassing or just about other people. Neither noticing where they were going Usagi bumped into someone causing them both to fall down. 

She scrambled off the person and stared bowing quickly and apologizing. The man just stared at her from the floor till he found a hand being held in front of his mask. (figure it out yet? ^_^) 

The man greatly accepted Meimu's hand and pulled himself up. Usagi, stopped bowing and felt a headache coming on. 

"Sumimasen for my friend's clumsiness. We weren't watching where we were going." she said hurriedly before trying to walk away. 

"Come back here young lady! I didn't dismiss you!" the voice was stern but feminine. The duo turned back in to face the woman. 

'Ms. Une!' they inwardly gasped. 

"Now you will apologize to Mr. Merquise, properly." she said staring at Usagi with one hand on her hip. 

"Sumimasen, Mr. Merquise." Usagi said apologetically. 

"Good, now-" Lady Une was suddenly cut off by her phone going off. 

"Yes?.......What?!?!....Yes land immediately! I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes." she said before turning to look at Zechs. 

"Mr. Trieze's Plane was attacked by Gundam 05. They are preparing for emergency landing here on the colony. We must leave immediately!" she said commandingly. Zechs nodded his head in agreement. 

"And you two will come with us. We are not finished talking yet." Une said gesturing for them to come along. 

****

.:Air Craft Landing Area:. 

The car ride to the landing area was silent. Not a word was conversed with the people in the car. Which made Usagi and Meimu very uncomfortable. 

Once they had reached the landing area both girls were almost blown away by the force of the air craft. Once it had landed Lady Une and Zechs rushed towards the opening for the staircase. They waited patiently till a man wearing a royal blue uniform stepped down. He seemed to be of high status and a very important person. 

****

.:Zoom into where Une, Zechs and Treize are:. 

"Mr. Treize, are you all right?" Lady Une asked. 

"Yes I'm fine, Lady." he said looking around. He spotted two figures looking at them in the distance. "And might I add, who are those two?" he said shifting the bundle in his arms. 

"Those are students from the academy, sir." Zechs supplied for him. The trio walked towards the students who were shading their eyes from the 'fake' light. 

****

.:Back to where Meimu and Usagi are:. 

"Kuwabarakuwabara! Iie! this can't be happening! We're going to get kicked out for sure! Iie! Ii-" Usagi cried out but before she could say anymore Meimu silenced her. 

"Do you have any idea who that person is?!?!" Meimu snapped at her. 

"Um,.........iie...?" she said looking up at her innocently. 

"That's Mr. Khushranada! The guy who paid for the academy to be built!" Meimu said finally. 

"WOOOOOOOW!!!" Usagi said slowly. Meimu looked up at the sky asking, 'Doushite? When does this girl ever read the news paper???' She looked back at Usagi, who was staring at her strangely. They laughed at their antics but then stopped at the sound of Une's voice. 

"What are you laughing at young ladies!" 

"Nothing Ms. Une!" they said nervously. 

"Good. Now I would like you to meet Mr. Khushranada." 

"Hello, Mr. Khushranada-san." 

"Ah, I see. You must be two of the eight japanese students who got accepted early." he said.

"Hai, Sir!" they said smiling. 

"I was wondering why they looked so young. Usually people don't get accepted till the age of twenty!" Zechs commented. 

"Arigato, Mr. Merquise." Usagi said thanking him. 

"You're welcome, Miss...." he said not knowing her name. 

"Tuskino Usagi." 

"Lady Une, did you not ask their names when you first met?" Treize asked his face clear of any emotion. 

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Treize. There was not enough time to ask." He nodded accepting her apology. 

A cry from the bundle in Trieze's arms kept them from talking any further. Both Une and Zechs had the look of surprise on their faces, seeing that their commanding officer was holding a baby in his arms. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Usagi asked. 

"Mariemaia Khushranada." Meimu said in awe. "Gomen, I forgot to introduce myself. Keikoku Meimu." 

"How did you know her name?" Treize asked her. 

Meimu blushed, "We hear gossips around the campus and it was in yesterdays news letter." 

"The wind is picking up, lets get back to the academy." Une said. 

.:Back at the Academy in a private room:. 

Mariemaia was still crying when they got back to the academy and it was starting to get on Une's nerves, but she didn't show it. Right now Zechs was holding her and Treize was sitting in a chair trying to get rid of a headache. 

"Mr. Khushranada-" 

"Please, call me Treize." he said cutting her off. 

"Treize-san do you mind if I hold her?" Meimu asked cautiously. 

"Go right ahead." Meimu walked up Zechs and took her from him. Mariemaia started to sniffle then stopped crying. She stared up into Meimu's golden eyes and raised her tiny hand and touched her face. She giggled and clapped her hands as best as she could. Meimu smiled down at the little toddler and handed her to Usagi. 

Usagi stared down at her not knowing what to do. Without wasting any time Mariemaia, reached over and grabbed one of Usagi's streamers. Never really having any experience with kids, she tried to pry her hair out of the one year old baby's grasp. Meimu, seeing her having trouble, took the baby back. Usagi just settled for making faces for Mariemaia. 

"I was going to appoint you and Zechs the god parents for Mariemaia. I might have to do some thinking though." Treize said while looking at Meimu and Usagi. He walked over to where they were and knelt down beside Usagi. 

Meimu stopped laughing at a face Usagi had made. Sensing someone was near she found Treize kneeling beside Usagi. 

"I have a proposition for you two," both girls gave him their full attention. "Would you two be willing to be Mariemaia's godmothers?" 

Man the last page of the first chapter! I don't know weather to cry or be happy! 

=^_^= well review please .:Bunni V:. 


End file.
